A Phantom's Savior
by Supreme Linkin
Summary: Gajeel comes home after a long days search for Lily, only to encounter a forgotten fear, and Laxus is the only person that knows about it. (Rated M for rape, swearing and sexual themes)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Where the hell is Lily?"

Gajeel growled to himself looking for his exceed, Pantherlily. He took off on a private mission and said he'd be back yesterday. He searched all through Magnolia and at the guild, but found no sign of Lily. This was all he did that day. He only had one meal and he was starving. "I'm going to kill you," he murmured, "…when you get back home you asshole…"

Gajeel leaned against the wall of an abandoned factory he'd looked in five times that day, and almost fell asleep. His house was two hours away (by walking) and he was too tired to get there on his own. He didn't even make it halfway, so Gajeel was forced to take the trolley home.

He stretched his legs out, and they made a loud cracking sound. He sighed in relief; he was the only one there. Gajeel checked his watch; 11:30PM. Crazy late. Since Fairy Tail, he's never been out this late unless it was a mission. He remembered back at Phantom, when he stayed out really late, alone at a bar drinking his heart out. He was depressed for some reason. Gajeel stared out the window, trying to figure out why the hell he was so depressed. He did this every night for three years, until the war, so why is it such a blur all of a sudden? That's right...he tried to forget. But why? That's something he didn't want to ask himself, but the question wouldn't leave his head. That's when he remembered…

"_Gajeel…" The Phantom master growled, "You idiot!"_

_Gajeel looked at his master, José, as he slammed his fist on the wall. There was a huge crack there. José could've chosen between that wall, and his face. He got lucky. "You FAILED your mission!?"_

_He couldn't breathe. _

"_Answer me!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes WHAT?"_

"_Yes Master José."_

_His master walked around him, examining him. After a long look Gajeel was grabbed by the hair and pushed to the floor. José stood over him, and then crouched down so that his crotch rubbed against Gajeel. He almost screamed. José laughed, and whispered in his ear, "You vulnerable little bitch…" Gajeel began to pant. "Do you see what I'm doing?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Gajeel…"_

"_Y-yes Master J-José."_

"_This is what will happen…if you fail a mission again. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes M-Master José."_

"_I want YOU, Gajeel, to become the strongest mage in Phantom Lord. And the next time you fail so miserably, you—and when you least expect it—will have to PAY for it. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes Master José."_

"_Good." He let Gajeel up. "Get your ass out of my sight."_

He gasped. Oh god damn, when I least expect it? When the hell is that going to happen…?

Gajeel walked the rest of the way home, wide awake. He can't be there; he hasn't shown up since I joined Fairy Tail! He's in prison! That's right… prison…he couldn't show up if he wanted to…He sighed again, and sat on the steps of his home. He's never going to show up…especially not now, when I can see that bastard coming…He smiled and went inside.

He was far too tired to go upstairs, so he rested on the couch. It was a quiet midnight. Though he was startled awake at midnight when the bells rang from outside in the center of magnolia (just a few miles from where he lived), but he quickly went back to sleep. In the middle of that silence the feeling of tugging from his shirt woke him up, and before he could open his eyes…

…he was pinned against the couch.

Above him is what he _hadn't_ been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Gajeel went to the guild the next day despite. He brushed passed Lucy and Levy, not even giving them a glance. Lucy jumped and turned to see Gajeel wonder over to get himself a job—maybe. "You think he's still looking for Lily?"

"Maybe," Levy said as though she weren't paying attention, which she wasn't. She and that new book of hers are Fairy Tail's newest couple. Lucy laughed, and then turned her attention back to Gajeel. He seemed different. She could really tell when Natsu decided to screw with him. "Hey metal-head!" He shouted at what sounded like the top of his lungs, but unfortunately wasn't, "Fight me! C'mon I'm PUMPED! Let's go-!"

"No."

The rest of the guild (even Levy for a short five seconds) turned their attention to them.

"…when do you ever say no?" He stood on his toes in attempt to look him in the eye, and failed miserably. "Gajeel snarled at him, and simply said, "Fine."

They spent a long time trying to pry an unconscious Natsu out from in between the walls. He walked towards Makarov and his grandson at the job board. They casually sat and watched as Gajeel almost killed Natsu. "Lily startin' to get on your nerves?" Laxus laughed.

"Yeah," Gajeel lied, "So?"

Makarov smiled, "Laxus, why don't you go help look for Lily? There's something for you to do. Go on, Laxus." He rolled his eyes.

"Old man, are you assuming we work well together?" He sighed, "Ain't Lily supposed to be back soon?"

"Yeah, Laxus, days ago. Boy you need something to do. Just go look for Lily with Gajeel." Makarov sounded annoyed. No one left for a job but Natsu in a week. Laxus had been hanging back, bothering his grandfather and taking Mavis to random places (wondering why the hell she was still there), Cana wounded up in the hospital after drinking and swimming, Levy has yet to stop reading her new books and Gajeel was looking for a missing Pantherlily, who was gone all week.

And now Laxus was involved with his problems.

Since the duo set out to sea to find Lily where he took his mission, Gajeel had said absolutely nothing. He sat at the edge of the small boat, staring at his reflection in the water. Laxus just watched him. Something's going on, and he had the feeling it had nothing to do with Lily.

"Gajeel."

He jumped, and snarled, "What the hell?"

"You haven't said anything up until now. What you miss Lily?" He taunted him.

Gajeel turned his head, "No."

"What he ain't your best friend? Then tell me what's up."

"Absolutely **nothing**. Why don't you just butt the fuck out so we can find Lily and go home?" Laxus laughed at him, "Quit being so cute, Gajeel." He continued to tease.

"You stupid bastard!"

"Now now, Gajeel, there is no need for that kind of language."

Gajeel glared at him until they reached their destination. It was an island with trees so tall you couldn't see the tops above the clouds. The sand was almost white, almost like sugar. Not to mention the flowers on some large vines hanging from the trees. Once the boat had reached shore, Gajeel pounced.

"What the fuck!?" Laxus yelled as he was pushed off the boat and on the sand. Gajeel held him by the shoulders and began strangling. "You son of a fucking bitch!"

Laxus was so right about the two of them working with each other. Lately they tended to talk, Laxus mocked, and Gajeel pounced.

Eventually, though, Gajeel stood up and focus his attention to finding Lily. There was a stone path at the start of the small jungle. He turned back to Laxus. "What?"

"L-let's just go."

The forest grew larger and darker as they went further inside. Laxus watched his every move from behind him. He noticed Gajeel's breathing became heavy, and he grew silent again. It was as though he was expecting someone to jump out at him. It was very late, and the sun was just setting. You could see a few stars already. The moon shined bright, but it did not affect the inside of the jungle. It was still dark, and they could barely see their own feet. Laxus noticed Gajeel began to shiver. "Yo Gajeel-!"

Gajeel punched him instantly.

"What the fuck, Gajeel!? What the hell was that!?" He screamed at him, then froze. Gajeel looked frozen himself. He looked…scared. "Gajeel?" He called. Gajeel slipped out of his grip and kept walking.

"Gajeel?"

* * *

"Look, Natsu," Gray complained, "We have been looking for Gajeel and Laxus all day! I don't even wanna fight them…"

"C'mon! I wanna fight someone! And no one else wants to!"

"Well I want to go home!"

"Me too…" Lucy whined, "It's almost 10 at night, Natsu!"

"Plue…"

Natsu sighed and ignored their complaints. He marched off through the city to look for his prey. "Gajeel promised me a fight when he found Lily and I'm gettin' impatient! It's now or never, guys! Now or NEVER!"

"Aw FUCK Natsu! I'm going HOME!" Lucy snapped and stormed of, followed by an oddly tame Erza, who's yet to say anything. Gray was about to go home until Natsu angrily grabbed him by the arm, causing cuts.

"Natsu you could've torn my arm off! You stupid bastard!"

"I'd've gone for the SHIRT if it were THERE!" He pulled him along, "C'mon stupid, let's go."

* * *

It was as though the Jungle would never end.

Laxus found a spot to sleep and sat down. Gajeel rested on the soft sand, although as soft as it felt, it was messy and cold.

"…Gajeel."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They sat and stared at each other for a while until Laxus offered him some berries.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"I found them when you went to the bathroom. I was surrounded by them. You'd think you'd notice." He gave a small smile, and handed him the bag of berries. "They ain't poisoned, I promise. I'm still alive." Gajeel gave him a look, and finally took the berries. It grew pitch black in the forest and lighting a fire was almost impossible. Laxus kicked around for some sticks until there was enough to pile up. "Why am I doing all the damn work, Gajeel?"

No response.

"…Yo Gajeel, are you still there?"

He saw a nod. What's going on with him?

The fire was lit and he sat back down on the sand. Gajeel was already asleep. He looked like he tried really hard to get sleep, too. Laxus walked towards him and stood over him. His face was flushed and wet. Is he sweating? ...No. He's…crying. Laxus without a single thought took off the coat hanging on his shoulders and threw them on him. _…what the fuck is going on?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

They continued their journey nonstop in search of Lily. Gajeel woke up sweating and moaning, then when he woke up, he kicked the shit out of Laxus and forced him up. Not Laxus' best morning, we're sure. After about two hours of walking they found a very small village hiding underneath large leaves. Laxus immediately walked up to the first hut. The huts were small, but very well built and compact. Some were made of straw or wood or stone. Most of them were straw though. The home Laxus stood in front of was a straw hut with a wooden door—that was weak and easy to break. "Should I knock or kick it down?"

He stuttered… "K-k-knock…"

"No entertainment today?" Laxus just smiled and knocked loudly, "Open up!"

An old woman with a little girl answered. The little girl stared at Laxus, and the old woman kept her attention on Gajeel. After a few moments of silence, Laxus blurted out, "Was a man-ah-cat here at all? He goes by the name Pantherlily."

The old woman nodded, keeping her gaze on Gajeel. "He came on a mission here about a week ago…to bring home the people of our village and bring justice to our attacker…did he not return home?"

"No, he did not. For three days."

"…I see…well would you like to come in? I can bring out some tea and Tishoha and I could…help you sort out your problems."

Laxus gestured towards Gajeel. He got bit by a mosquito. He's scratching so hard the spot on his arm turned red. "Sure." He ducked his head and went through the door, telling Gajeel it was okay to come in. Tishoha bought in a small jar and a rag and sat Gajeel down on the rug with her. There was some green, glowing liquid in the jar. "It's sap," she said, "Mint leaves, tree sap, and crushed nuts. Our great elder adds a secret ingredient that nobody knows about. It will only sting a little." Not only did the little girl speak broken English, but she had a lisp. And she's a liar.

_It stings like a bitch…_

Tishoha walked around Gajeel and sniffed for other wounds. She looked at his arm, then at his legs….then his neck.

He covered the mark on his neck immediately. That grabbed everyone's attention. He kept his eyes shut, avoiding everyone else. Laxus crawled over to the rug, "Dude, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes, "It's nothing." He pulled some of his hair over his shoulders to cover the bruise. The elder welcomed them to talk in private in the kitchen, and sent the girl outside to play. She was one of those cute old people with the toothless smiles. Laxus refused to frown at her. He closed the door after making sure no one would be listening. "What the hell are you hiding, Gajeel?"

"Nothing."

"It's something if you ain't facing me. Gajeel you've been acting weird since yesterday. What is that?"

"I said it was nothing!"

"Gajeel…!" He growled, and forced him to turn around, "Open your goddamn eyes and tell me what you are covering on your neck!"

"It's just a fucking bruise!" He screamed at him and pushed him away, "You fucking bastard…why don't you stay **out **of my damn business? A FUCKING BRUISE okay!?"

"When the hell did you get that bruise?"

"You bastard, why the hell do you care!? Let's just focus on looking for LILY, and just…j-just leave me alone!?" He turned back around and held his sobs. Laxus leaned on a chair and just watched him. He's yet to move his hand from that "bruise."

"Gajeel?"

"What?"

"Let's just look for Lily, okay?"

"….O-okay…"

He stood up straight and—yet to let go of his bruise—stumbled out of the kitchen. He sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room in attempt to avoid them. Laxus continued his discussion and found out a lot more than he thought he'd get. "There is a possibility that Pantherlily could still be here…he did say he would explore a little before leaving…he may still be here."

Gajeel sat in the corner frozen. Laxus stopped his conversation once more and walked towards Gajeel. He was trembling, trying so unbelievably hard not to cry. Laxus kneeled down to his height, "Gajeel…"

No sound.

He sighed and after a while gave up. "I don't know what's wrong with him; he's been like that all day."

The two were allowed to stay there for the night. Gajeel never let go of the bruise. As much as he really wanted to tell Laxus what happened…he just couldn't. He left to bathe in the river alone so he could finally relax. The river was clear, glistening, and no big rocks. Perfect.

He stripped of his clothes and stuck his foot in the water. The river was very gentle. He sat and rested, trying to keep himself awake. He couldn't keep his mind off of what had happened. What if Laxus found out? What if Fairy Tail found out? What would they think of him? What if José …came back? Shit, what if he came back!?

Gajeel jumped up from the water and dried himself off. He quickly dressed and ran back to the hut Laxus stayed in. It was a stone hut. He ran through the wooden door startling Laxus, and sighed in relief. "Laxus?"

"What?"

"…I…I can't- N-no…" He ran back outside. Laxus stood up from the floor and ran after him.

Lucy walked around town with Erza to the bakery for some cakes. They were surrounded by cakes, pastries, pies and cookies. Erza died in Lucy's arms.

"C'mon, Erza," Lucy laughed, "Buy something already!"

"Plue."

Erza looked inside of the glass with food. Cookies with chocolate chips that were still warm, she dreamed of licking melted chocolate off her fingers. The cakes were decorated with fruits and textured icing that she'd willingly stuff down her throat at once. But she noticed something…new. Taffy…? When did they get taffy? She pointed at the taffy. She needed taffy. She wanted that gooey, sweet, tasty sensation all to herself.

"I see you noticed our taffy!"

She jolted, and looked at the shop's owner. "Miss Titania Erza! It's very good to see my regular again! How's that throat?" He smiled.

She put two thumbs up, yet to take her eyes off the taffy. Lucy smiled, "Can we get 20 boxes of this Taffy? We'll share with the guild-!"

She hissed at her.

"Erza, shush."

"What a wonderful idea!" He said, "20 boxes of taffy, coming up! Would you like a bag to go with them?"

Lucy glanced at Erza, staring at the taffy being boxed in the back, about to pounce at them before Lucy could get to it. "Can you wrap up the bag, please?"

The guild was glad Lucy had bought taffy for everyone, Especially Erza, who openly chewed all of her taffy at once. They discussed Lily and Gajeel. Lily was gone for almost two weeks and Laxus and Gajeel have yet to come back. One person made a gay joke about the two, which everyone heard, and everyone laughed, and continued the joke from there. "They must fuck like rabbits if they've been gone for so long!"

Levy sighed as she finished her book, very upset when she realized she had closed it for good. She knew she'd never read it again, being that all of the surprises had already been encountered. After moments of quiet sobbing, she asked, "Wanna go to the book store?"

"Ah-! So sudden Levy! It's like you broke up with a man just after a day!"

"Lucy calm down. It's been three days."

They went and ran into Natsu on the way.

"Fuck." Lucy blurted.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu greeted her, "I've yet to find Gajeel…"

"I have the feeling you won't stop until you do."

"NO I WILL NOT! And I won't stop until I do!"

"She just SAID, you won't stop until you do." Gray sighed.

There was silence.

"….And I won't stop until I do!"

"Aw fuck it." He said before Lucy offered him taffy. He graciously accepted them. Natsu noticed this. "You have taffy! Can I have some? Can I? CAN I!?"

"No."

"But why…?" He sobbed as he slowly collapsed on his knees. Lucy and Levy walked passed him, without him noticing, and entered the bookstore. "C'mon, Gray let's keep looking!"

"Natsu I have the feeling he isn't in the city."

"I AM NOT TAKING ANY TRAIN."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Gajeel never stopped running. He couldn't stop. He never wanted Laxus to catch up with him, or see him ever again. He knew Laxus would just persuade him over and over to tell him. There was no way he would. José would literally kill him; telling Laxus would be considered screwing up. He stopped in an empty patch with nothing but dirt and bushes. He had no idea where he was, or where to run next, or even how far away Laxus was, "Fuck!" He jumped him and held him up, so he wouldn't fall.

"Let go of me you bastard!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Let me go!"

"No, Gajeel! We need to-!" Laxus was whacked with a metal bar, and Gajeel was set free. He backed away from him, catching his breath, and watching him stand. He wiped the blood off his forehead, and sighed, "Gajeel…you need to tell me what's wrong!"

Gajeel collapsed on his knees, "Laxus…I…I can't…" He muttered right when he started walking towards him, "I-I can't…say…!" His breathing became heavy and his face turned red. Laxus kneeled with him and grabbed his shoulders when all of a sudden, without giving Laxus a chance to speak his name, People jumped out of the bushes. No, not just people…mages. Some had swords and knives, all aimed at the both of them. They were robbers.

"Whattaya doin' on our island, fuckers?" One stepped up and said. He looked like the group's leader, and he had a major western accent. When he spoke, smoke from his cigar poured out of his mouth like a waterfall, "I'm afraid you don't belong here…Gajeel."

Laxus jumped, Gajeel's heart stopped. "Phantom…?"

"Yeah that's right, we're rebuilding Phantom. And if you tell anyone," he blew smoke in his face, "You'll be killed instantly." The troop came in closer, aiming their weapons at Laxus. "Why don't you put your hands in the air and come with us? Join us and maybe you won't be killed..." Laxus held in the coughs.

The man grabbed Gajeel by the collar and lifted him up, choking him, "Why're ya' crying, ya' little bitch!?" He screamed in his face. He struggled to break free. "I-I'm not crying…you ass….you asshole-ugh!" He gasped for breath. Gajeel was thrown across the field. Laxus stood up, "Shit!" He changed his position, ready to fight, "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

There was a roar behind them. It felt like thunder. A large shadow emerged from the trees, and stood in front of Gajeel, pointing a sword towards the enemies. They immediately retreated. Laxus stood up, staring at the figure. It turned to them, "Why did you come here?"

Gajeel, literally, fainted.

"What the fucking hell Lily!?" Laxus yelled, "You had us thinking you were dead!"

"Well I'm here now, aren't I? What were you, doubting me, Laxus? Oh, you bought Gajeel."

"No…He bought me. Well…Gramps SENT me with him."

"I'm sure." He kneeled to Gajeel along with Laxus, and swept him off the ground, over his shoulder. "Well, let's get going, then. We need to get these people out of here to where it's safe."

"In what boat that will fit this many people?" Laxus laughed and Lily laughed in his face and said, "The one you're building."

Out on the beach Laxus returned with huge tree logs. He dropped them on the sand which splashed everywhere like water. Gajeel stumbled over, and handed him some rope and tight vines. He watched Laxus tie the logs together. Gajeel sat next to him. He looked up, "You okay…?"

"Yeah…" He brushed the hair out of his face. He looked up to see the village's elder. She smiled, "Dear, could you come with me? I think I left something back at the hut." He followed her back to the empty village. Everyone is at the beach, preparing for their leave. The bandits have really taken over the place. They entered the empty hut to recover the rest of the fruits she had, and underneath it, a scarf. The scarf was very old and tattered, but warm, and in still of good use. "I noticed you were attempting to hide that bruise of yours…"

"Ah…?"

"I wish to give this to you… I don't wish to have anyone harassing you for…what had happened."

"…Oh."

She wrapped it around, gently, around his neck, covering his mark. "You do know…you must tell him eventually. Why not now?"

"I…I just can't, he won't let me…" She held his hands and massaged them and whispered, "As much as he may forbid it, the only way for you to be safe…is if your friend knows."

"I know, I know! It's just…"

"He's worried about you…If he never finds out, he could die trying to save you! Open up to him, tell him what happened, and…tell him how you feel."

* * *

"Uwaii…" Natsu moaned, "I give up…Maybe he'll come home today!"

"I seriously hope so." Gray growled through his teeth. Lucy watched Erza finish off the taffy and…faint. "Are you serious?" Lucy Got up to drag Erza back home, when she noticed a group. A small group with very masculine men. One had panther ears.

"You guys!" She shouted happily, dropping Erza, "You're okay! The Guild was worried!"

"It's…only been three days." Laxus said…soon glaring at Erza, "What the fuck is that? She finally died?"

"…oh. N-no." She quickly dragged her home. Laxus turned to Gajeel and whispered in his ear, "Did you just wanna go straight home?"

He held the tattered scarf given to him by the old woman, "Y-yes."

Laxus went off to the guild. Lily was stopped by Gajeel, who suddenly grabbed his hand. "Gajeel, what's wrong?"

"…Can we just go home?"

"What do you me he went HOME!?" Natsu shattered windows, "That bastards gonna pay for bein' such a PUNK! You think he can do that to me and just run off, huh!?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well-!"

"Ah, so he's so scared he's nauseous? Can't wait 'til he shows up tomorrow, I'm make him throw the FUCK UP!"

"Will you SHUT the fuck up?" Gray threw a crushed soda can at his face.

"You frozen FUCKER."

* * *

Laxus couldn't stand anymore of their shit. He stopped at the marked on the way home for fruit, and walked past Gajeel's.

_Gajeel…_

He knocked on the door. Gajeel answered immediately, slightly peeking through the door. "What do you want?" He muttered quietly.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine; I can't talk right now…"

"Why not? Where's Lily?"

He's unco- Uhm…he went to the market."

"I was just there."

"He…just left."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That bruise."

"What bruise?"

"Dammit—the one on your FACE, Gajeel."

He touched the bruise on his cheek, hiding it. He frowned and looked at his toes. There was a long moment of silence, until Laxus grabbed his hands, "Tell Lily I came by, okay?"

"Okay."

He left. Gajeel slowly closed the door, and watched him leave. He finally turned around, "H-he's gone."

"Good, Gajeel. You told him nothing, correct?"

"I said nothing José."

"Excellent," He smiled, "Now get back in your position.

"Yes Master José." Gajeel moved to the couch watching José strap him down until he couldn't move a muscle. He beat him, "This is what happens when you run away! Do you understand!?"

"Y-yes, José—ah!" His nose splashed out blood.

"Next time you run into them, you go with them, you got that!?"

"Yes—AH!" His face was stepped on.

Laxus stood in front of the door, listening, "Son of a bitch…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Laxus came back the very next morning. He listened through the door; no noise. No one else was there. He knocked on the door, not expecting any answer, but he got one.

Gajeel cracked the door open slowly, making a loud creaking sound. The room was dark, and he could barely see the figure before him. He knew it was Gajeel. His head was bowed and he played with his…pale toes. He lifted his head slightly, enough to reveal the mark on his neck, which was bleeding. "Please…h-hel…" He fell on the floor, to his knees, "L-L-Laxus…p-please…"

Laxus froze. This was the biggest problem he'd ever run into in his life. He had no idea what to do, but push him back inside and lock the door behind him. He watched Gajeel lay on his side on the floor, "T-there's a light switch o-over…o-over the…" He started pointing towards the light switch, but failed. Laxus found it, and pulled it.

Gajeel was a mess.

His body was practically painted purple with bruises, and his shirt was torn a bit. Every tear he saw revealed slashes on his skin. He looked like he just pulled on pajama pants. Laxus pulled him on the couch (after putting it back where it belonged, the living room) and looked at his wounds. "L-Laxus…"

"Tell me Gajeel."

He frowned. Laxus sighed, "Look, I know it's hard, I've been through this with Free- uhm, a friend, but this," He pointed to his wounds, "…Looks like HELL, Gajeel. You're hurting yourself. If you don't tell me now, who knows what could happen at this rate?" Gajeel looked at him with sad eyes, "…don't you understand?" He said softly.

After a long moment of silence and hesitation, he nodded. Gajeel sat up and wrapped his legs in his arms. "I-It's…José."

"…José?"

"That's…h-his name."

"Of Phantom? Why the hell is he here?" Laxus noticed him cringe. He sat on the couch beside him, and held his head, "What is he doing here? Why the hell is he doing this-?"

"I screwed up."

"…what do you mean?"

Gajeel changed his position; Laxus let him rest his head on his lap. "Laxus…years ago, he said that the next time I messed up, he'd…violate me." He curled himself up into a ball, "He tortured me…Laxus…He…he raped me…" He whispered, and held his head, "He RAPED me!" He screamed into his shirt. Laxus froze; Gajeel was stuck in a situation only he knew about. Wait…

"Gajeel…where's Lily?"

"…Lily?" He looked up at him...his mouth agape. Laxus took him by the arms and pulled him upstairs. His room was worse than downstairs. The bed (just a mattress) was torn in half. One half sat in a corner with blood stains, pretty much dyed red, and the other was thrown out a window, along with large pieces of glass.

… A corner with blood stains…

Laxus saw this and grabbed Gajeel by the arm again, "Let's go."

Erza kicked down the door to Gajeel's home, and encountered hell. Natsu pushed her out of the way, "Oh he did NOT start a fight without me! That bastard-!" He was grabbed by the collar by Erza, "LOOK HERE!"

"E-Erza! You can't talk yet; you'll hurt your lungs-!"

"Shut up, Lucy!"

Lucy backed off.

"Natsu," She growled, "There's been a jail break, and this person is after our guild! Gajeel TURNED on us! If we don't kick his ass now, everyone could **die!** Now stop FUCKING around and LOOK for the bastard!"

It rained, hard. Laxus and Gajeel were drenched, and Gajeel's wounds began to sting. Laxus pulled him along the city, getting looks from other people. He cursed them under his breath. Gajeel was almost dragged when he fell over. "Gajeel…!"

"Laxus…" He was brushed off and they continued running.

"He ain't here!" Natsu tossed the other half of his bed out the window.

"Neither is Lily!" Lucy entered the room. Erza took Natsu by the hand, "Can you pick up his scent?"

"What!? I ain't a DOG, Erza!" He was pushed over, "Natsu!" She threw a sock at him. They tracked his scent. "This way!"

Laxus followed a bloody trail, in hopes of finding Lily, into an abandoned factory. The door was kicked down. The rain fell, like a waterfall, through the holes in the roof, and the shattered windows. The blood splatters grew larger as they ran, and saw a dark figure sitting in the middle of the dusty room. It was missing limbs.

_It was missing limbs._

"Here!" Natsu yelled. The rest of his group ran to the doors of the factory to find Laxus and Gajeel, Gajeel on his knees. Natsu ran up to him, almost attacking him, but Lucy stopped him, "Natsu!" He saw what they stared so blankly at. Gajeel fell on his back held up by just his arms, not breathing. He's whispering, muttering to himself…

"Gajeel?"

"He's d-…h-he…" His arms went numb and he fell, resting on his back, "H-he's…he's dead…"

The rain stopped. The sky was almost clear with small patches of clouds. The winds were calm, the city was peaceful, the funeral was quiet.

Gajeel was granted to sit in the front, but he couldn't bear to see the casket before him. He stayed in the very back, leaning on Laxus' shoulder, silent. He dressed as well as he could; some jeans and a white button-up shirt. He tugged on Laxus' tie. "Laxus?"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"You…you don't think…" He hesitated.

"…don't think what?"

"…that…that I de-deserve…" Laxus lightly brushed his hands through his hair, pulling out the tangles, and whispered, "No."

Pantherlily was buried near a river, on a hill, similar to the one that looked like where he'd met Coco on Edolas, but more green, and peaceful. He came here once a month in memory of her. The guild mates threw roses on his casket and waited for Gajeel's signal to let down the casket.

Laxus had to give the signal.

Everyone went home after hours at the hill, except Gajeel and Laxus. He sat right next to Lily. He could hear him muttering; he's talking to him. Gajeel placed his hand on the dirt, and looked down. "Lily…"

The guild never realized how close those two were, as much as they showed it; they never showed all of it. Not until today. He and Laxus stayed there until the sun had set. The stars were just appearing in the sky. He could see the town. The markets were beginning to close and more black markets were opening. He noticed Lucy and Plue, walking on the edge of the bridge near the river, also taking notice the river had turned into town. There were no boats out to warn her of falling. She fell. Laxus couldn't help but smile when he noticed Gajeel say, "Finally."

"You saw?"

He nodded, and pat the dirt Lily rested under. He stood up, "I…can't go home."

"It's okay, I know." Laxus walked towards him, "I can take you to my house. It's awfully far, though."

"N-no…I can't do that either…" Laxus was stunned, "What do you mean?"

"I have to leave!" Gajeel shouted, then bowing his head, "I…need to leave the guild…the town. Alone."

"You can't go alone!"

"I have to!" Tears immediately fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, "I can't stay! ...I don't want anyone else to get HURT, let alone KILLED!" He grabbed Laxus' shirt, "I can't…!" Laxus grabbed his shoulder, letting him speak. Gajeel pointed to Lily's grave, "THIS is MY fault! THIS is what could happen to everyone else! Natsu, _Levy, __**JUVIA! **__…Juvia…_I don't want her killed…please…"

Laxus held Gajeel up by the chin, and whispered, "You can go, but you are NOT going out there alone. Not while I'm still standing."

"Is Gajeel WITH or AGAINST us!?" Natsu slammed his fists on the table, "What led us to believe THIS bullshit in the first place!?"

Makarov stepped in, gaining everyone's attention. He stood in the center of the guild holding a bag. He turned the bag upside down, emptying it of its contents; taffy. Erza was held back by Gray. "This was given to us by past associates of Gajeel." He sighed, "It contained an ingredient to trick us into thinking he was against us."

"Who the hell…" Natsu growled under his breath.

"There HAS been a jail break, but Gajeel had no intention on helping, I'm sure. But this person is very…connected to him." Erza stepped forward.

"B-but why would LILY die!? He had to have been involved! They found him, right?"

"Yes…" He sighed again, "I suppose what's going on had…caught up to him. Levy, Erza, I want you two to lead everyone and solve this case."

And with that, he left the hall.

Erza began connecting Gajeel to everyone he knew, including Fairy Tail. She even included those of Phantom Lord that she knew of; The Element Four, the master, and a few other members. Levy and her team went around town, asking people that knew of Phantom Lord's members. Natsu's team went to his house.

"Why isn't Gajeel here?" He complained.

Lucy spoke, annoyed, "Natsu, Lily's dead. Who are we to bother? Get OUT of his underwear drawer."

"Why do these have holes in the worst possible places?"

Everyone stopped searching, and stared at him. The drawer had been torn threw, and each pair of underwear was ruined. Gajeel couldn't be that stupid…unless… "He must get crazy erections!"

"NATSU."

"What? LOOK AT THIS."

"**NATSU**."

Laxus took Gajeel out of Magnolia, to a hotel they'd stay in until they found a suitable home. It had a pool, and stood near a shore, giving them an excellent view. Gajeel sat on the balcony watching the waves. He wore Laxus' old shirt; a red one with a lightning bolt. He had different ones in different sizes, because it was "lucky." Laxus walked outside and sat beside him, "Don't think about this too much."

"…"

"Come here."

Gajeel quickly moved from his seat, into his embracing arms. He rested his head on his bare chest. Laxus was…warm. He could sleep here. Laxus stroked his hair, helping him relax. "Let's try to have a good time here, okay?"

"Okay."

Laxus stood him up, "Let's go eat dinner."


End file.
